


Fluffy Janiel One-Shots

by SLINJG



Category: janiel - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Couple, Fluff, Gay Couple, Gay Male Character, M/M, Reunions, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLINJG/pseuds/SLINJG
Summary: Short Janiel mini fics requested on my tumblr blog (slightly-inappropriate-joeyg.tumblr.com)No smut. All fluff. Safe for all ages.





	1. Chapter 1

anonymous asked: story prompt: Daniel getting home from a trip and then embracing and just holding each other tight. I think that would be super cute.

Daniel wriggled around in his uncomfortable airplane seat. He’d been sitting in this cramped seat for over seven hours, and he was so ready to be done. He needed to stretch his legs and move freely. It had been a rough flight, too, extremely turbulent for the duration. 

“Joey would have hated it,” he thought to himself, and his heart ached just thinking of him. He missed his boy so much. What had he been thinking, leaving him for a whole week? The trip had been so amazing. Beautiful, relaxing, and he’d had so much fun with one of his best friends in the entire world. But nothing could replace his boy, and there hadn’t been one minute that he hadn’t wished that Joey had been by his side.  
He knew Joey had been missing him too, he’d told him every day. The thought that perhaps they were too attached to each other tried to push itself into his brain, but he quickly pushed it out, “No, we’re just in love.” He thought, and it’s true what they say, “distance makes the heart grow fonder.” 

He checked his phone again, they had landed a half hour late, and he felt bad that Joey was waiting anxiously for him, now they were just taxiing, had been for what felt like an hour, but was probably in reality only five minutes or so, but it was agony. He just wanted to get off this damn plane, stretch, then find his boy and kiss him. 

_We’re pulling up to the gate. Can’t wait to see u!_ he sent a quick text as the plane came to a stop, and as soon as the door was open he stood up and collected his carry-on from the overhead bin, then grabbing the bag of the elderly woman who had been sitting next to him and handing it to her with a polite smile. 

He wanted to push his way down the aisle, he was just moments from being off this damn plane and wrapping his arms around his boy. He thrummed his fingers again the worn upholstery on the headrest of the seat that had been in front of him, impatient with all the people who seemed to be leisurely collecting their carry-ons and making their way up the aisle. He wished he’d upgraded to first class, he’d be off the plane by now! 

Finally, he was able to start moving. He walked as quickly as he could down the aisle, and politely thanked the flight attendants and the captain before rushing town the jetway and towards baggage claim, where he knew that his handsome boy would be waiting for him. 

When he walked into the baggage claim area he found him immediately, and my, wasn’t he a sight for sore eyes. Joey’s blonde tipped hair was pushed up off his forehead and he looked sexy as hell in a bomber jacket that Daniel had bought him and skinny jeans. He was looking at something in the opposite direction, anxiously fidgeting with something in his hands. Daniel rushed towards him quickly and quietly, hoping to catch him off guard. 

When he reached him, it was all he could do to not grab him and lift him off the ground, but instead he slipped his hands over the other boy’s eyes, “Guess who?” he whispered. 

Joey jumped and whirled around, and Daniel could see his face light up as he registered that it was his boyfriend standing in front of him.”Danny!” Joey squealed and immediately jumped into his arms. Daniel didn’t think he would categorize them as a couple that was generally into public displays of affection, but he didn’t hold back as he caught his boy in his arms and hoisted him off the ground. 

He wrapped his hands under Joey’s soft booty to hold him up, but also gave it a gentle squeeze for good measure as the other boy wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck and clung to him tightly, burying his face into Daniel’s neck. 

Daniel could feel Joey’s tears against his neck, and his chest clenched, nearly overcome with emotions himself, so happy to have his sweet boy back in his arms. After several long moments locked in each other’s embrace, Joey pulled his head back, his eyes slightly red, and kissed him as Daniel began to put him down.

He immediately moved his hands to cradle Joey’s face, “I missed you so, so much,” he told him. Leaning in to kiss him quickly on the lips. “Come on, let’s go find my bag so we can go home!” 

After they’d found his bag, Daniel grabbed Joey’s hand, intertwining their fingers and bringing it up to his mouth to give it a quick kiss, before walking hand and hand to the parking garage where Joey had parked his car. 

As soon as they reached the car, Daniel dropped his bags and grabbed his boy, backing him into the side of the car and kissing him letting all the feelings and all the desire that had pent up with him over the past week bubble over into the kiss. He fiercely mashed their lips together, then expertly moving his own lips over the others that he knew so well, enjoying the feel of his soft lips, the tickle of his mustache, the taste of his mouth. He’d missed it all, every little bit of kissing his boy. 

He grabbed Joey’s head in both hands as he continued to kiss him, letting their tongues mingle effortlessly, passionately, only pulling back when they were both out of breath and needed to breathe. 

“You don’t even know how much I really love you. It is indescribable, I am so in love with you, boy.” He told him, looking directly into his gorgeous gray eyes, that began to fill with tears again as he spoke. 

“I love you so damn much,” Joey replied, reaching for him for another kiss, to which Daniel obliged, capturing his lips again in a slow, sweet and passionate kiss. 

Finally and with some effort, they parted, “We should probably just get home, so I can kiss you in private,” He told Joey with a wink. Joey nodded, and unlocked the car, walking towards the drivers side, while Daniel collected his bags and tossed them into the back, then climbing into the passenger side and immediately resting his hand on his boy’s thigh. He was impossibly happy to be back home with the boy he loved most.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel stretched, glancing at the clock before he rolled over and let his gaze land on the sleeping form of his boyfriend.   
Joey looked so cute and peaceful when he slept, lost in the big white duvet, only his face and bare arms and shoulders were visible. Tiny snores flitted out of his mouth and Daniel couldn't help but shake his head and smile.  
"He's lucky he's so cute," he thought to himself, reaching out to brush a stray golden brown hair off Joey's forehead, then letting the back of his hand trail lightly down the side of his face.   
Daniel sighed, he should really be getting up, he had a lot to do to prepare for his upcoming trip, but right now he couldn't tear his eyes off the gorgeous sleeping boy.   
He wanted to reach out and scoop him into his arms so that he could hold him tight, but didn't want to wake him. A small battle waged inside of him, but in the end he just placed a soft kiss on Joey's temple and quietly slipped out of bed, quietly signaling for the dogs to follow him as he walked out of the room. 

When Daniel returned to the bedroom a couple hours later, having taken the dogs for a hike, and gone grocery shopping, Joey was still sound asleep in the bed.   
He was now stretched out on the bed on his back with one arm thrown up above his head, framing his angelic face. The blankets were bunched down around his waist, exposing his whole naked torso.   
Daniel crawled back on to the bed and laid down next to the sleeping boy, propping his head on his hand, supported by his elbow, and gazing down at Joey's face. He watched him for a moment like that, before leaning in a planting a hard kiss on his cheek bone.  
Joey stirred awake, opening his eyes a sliver, and then throwing his arm over them to cover them, blocking out the sunbeams that were dancing on his body.   
"Hi," he grumbled, still shielding his eyes from the daylight.   
"Hi," Daniel replied softly, leaning down and kissing the tip of his nose, causing Joey to smile from underneath his arm. "Good morning."  
Daniel took Joey's arm and moved it off his face, causing Joey to grumble and pout, but when Daniel leaned in to gently kiss his mouth, he kissed back, letting the tip of his tongue ghost past Daniel's and sending a quick shiver down Daniel's spine.  
When Daniel laid back down he pulled Joey so that he would roll into him and Joey pressed his body into his side, resting his head on Daniel's chest as he cradled him with his arm.  
Daniel leaned down and pressed his forehead against the top of Joey's head, before flopping back into the pillow.   
"What do you want to do today?" Daniel asked.  
"Nothing," Joey said, his voice muffled by Daniel's t-shirt, "Cuddle."   
Daniel chuckled softly, "Yes, but what else?" He asked, reaching with his free hand to push the hair off Joey's forehead and tilt his head up slightly at the same time, so that he could look down into his eyes.  
Joey shrugged and nuzzled his face back into Daniel's soft t-shirt. "I don't want you to go," he said in a small almost childlike voice, and squeezed Daniel tighter around his ribs.   
Daniel hugged him back, taking a quiet moment to let it sink in, for the millionth time, how lucky he was to have this boy, to be able to love so fiercely and to be so incredibly loved in return.   
Finally he spoke, softly and lovingly, "I know, I'm going to miss you," and it was true, his chest already ached thinking about it, "But I'll be back before you know it."  
"Not soon enough," Joey mumbled as he lightly traced his pointer finger over one of Daniel's hard pecs, drawing abstract designs into the fabric.  
Daniel held him a little closer, kissing the top of his soft brown hair, "But the best part about leaving, and what makes it more exciting," he started and Joey immediately shot him a concerned glare, but Daniel put a finger to his lips before he could interrupt, and continued, "...is that I always get to come home to you."


	3. Kitty Cat Go Meow Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested that I write a short story about Joey asking Daniel for a kitty.

Joey sprawled out on the couch next to Daniel, who was engrossed in something on his phone. He stretched his arms up close to Daniel’s body so that he could gently tickle his thigh with his fingertips.   
“Hey, mister,” he said sweetly, smiling up at his boyfriend.  
Daniel smiled down at him, grasping the hand that was stroking his leg and bringing it up to his mouth to plant a firm kiss on Joey’s slender fingers.  
“Hi,” he mumbled into Joey’s skin, before letting their hands drop, still clasping Joey’s in his while continuing to scroll on his phone. “Where have you been?”  
“Oh, I was just at the pet store,” Joey said innocently, but in a way that Daniel immediately recognized as not actually innocent at all. Daniel narrowed his eyes and raised one eyebrow skeptically at his lounging boyfriend.   
“I was just looking at some Christmas toys for the pups,” Joey continued with faux innocence. “But…While I was there...just looking for puppy toys...there were some really cute kitties there that the shelter had brought in because they are ready for adoption…”   
“No!” Daniel cut him off before he could say any more, “No cats!”  
Joey sat up and curled into Daniel’s side, wrapping his arm across his broad chest and resting his head on his shoulder. He looked up at him with enormous, pleading eyes, and using his sweetest little voice said, “Please, Danny? They were so cute and fluffy and, and, and, so sweet and I held one and it purred and it was so cute!”  
Daniel rolled his eyes, and reached over to grasp his adorable boyfriend’s chin in one of his hands. “No! No cats! You won't take care of it! I will end up having to take care of it and I'm allergic! No!” He said, shaking his head for emphasis. But he couldn't resist Joey's cute puppy dog eyes entirely, and finished it off with a quick kiss on his pouting lips.   
Joey widened his eyes even further and using the cutest voice he could muster he continued, “I will take care of it, I promise promise promise! Pwease can I get a kitty cat go meow meow?” He stared up into Daniel’s stern eyes, still using his very best begging face, trying his best to break Daniel down with what he could only assume was his irresistible cuteness.   
They stared at each other for a couple more moments before Daniel reached out and poked Joey in the stomach, and they both broke into huge grins. Joey flopped back onto the couch, arms above his head, sprawled out in defeat. “Meanie!” He muttered with a smile.  
Daniel laughed and leaned over his body to grab his hand and pull the smaller boy back up and wrapped his arms around his lean torso. “I’m sorry,” he said, gently kissing Joey’s forehead.  
Joey turned his head away in mock frustration, but then peeked at his boyfriend through the corner of his eyes and smiled again, before throwing his arms around Daniel’s neck and pressing a kiss onto his pillowy lips.  
“I love you,” Daniel said against his lips, and then slowly moving to kiss along his jawline and over to his neck.  
Joey giggled as Daniel’s stubble tickled his ear, but he leaned into the kiss, savoring the feeling of Daniel’s lips on his sensitive neck. “I love you, too,” he sighed, “But someday...we’re getting a kitty.”


	4. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little summer time slice of life one shot :)

Daniel placed the heavy box he was carrying down in the empty room, and rolled his eyes at Joey, who was coming down the hallway, carrying one solitary fluffy pillow.

“Thanks for the help, princess,” he told his boyfriend sarcastically, but with an affectionate grin.

“Hey! I helped!” Joey insisted, smiling back at him in an annoyingly cute way, making Daniel roll his eyes again, but he pulled him in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his slender shoulders and dipping his face into his soft, faded pink hair. He could feel Joey hugging him back around the waist and he kissed his head, taking this quiet moment to ponder everything he had yo get done today.

They were both glad that the movers would be doing most of the actual heavy lifting, but it was going to be an extremely daunting task to unpack and get everything organized in the new house. A task that filled Daniel with a mix of dread, but also excitement. Ge was really looking forward to putting his interior design skills to work and make this new house, their house, into exactly what he'd been dreaming of for months. But it really was a daunting challenge.

"Oh well, that's a problem for another day." Daniel thought cheerfully, releasing Joey from the hug and grabbing his hand to pull him towards the yard. “Come on, let's go check out back, have they delivered the backyard furniture yet?”

“I don't think so,” Joey said, letting Daniel pull him out the door into their new backyard. It was instantly apparent that the furniture had not been delivered yet, and Daniel made a mental note to make a call about that soon. 

It was a warm, June day in Los Angeles and Daniel immediately found himself wishing that they didn't have so much work to do, wishing they could just spend the day together, lounging by the pool. He knew that there was too much work to do to prepare to move in, though, along with everything else going on in their crazy lives, and so he compromised with himself by kicking his shoes off and dipping his feet into the cool water, sitting on the edge of the pool.

“C’mon sweet boy,” he said, reaching his hand back, silently requesting for Joey to join him, and he closed his eyes, letting the warm beams of sun bathe his face.

He felt Joey's hands on his back, instead of in his extended hand, and the next thing he knew he was hitting the cool water face first. 

He kicked to the surface, gasping for air in shock and immediately groping the pockets of his shorts to check for his phone, before remembering that they both had put their phones on the kitchen counter before their last trip to the car. Relieved, he glared up and Joey, who was doubled over laughing, his hands on his knees.

“YOU are NOT a sweet boy, you fucker!” he sputtered at Joey, who was now wiping a tear from his eye. “Oh my God, it's not THAT funny, you loser!” He said, as he made his way to the edge of the pool to climb out.

He made to push himself up by the rim but then he gasped and winced in pain, and Joey immediately stopped laughing and sprung to his side. “Danny!” he exclaimed, “What's wrong? Are you okay?” Concern was etched on his handsome face.

Daniel winced again, “I, I don't know, I think maybe I pulled something,” he said, gritting his teeth and looking up at Joey, “Here, help me out,” he reached a hand out to his boyfriend who quickly took it and with one little jerk of his hand Joey landed into the pool next to him.

Joey gasped and wiped his now soaking hair off his forehead, turning to Daniel with a stunned expression on his face.

Daniel smirked and shrugged, “Oops.” he said simply and Joey’s shock turned to a grin as the realization that Daniel wasn't actually hurt hit him.

Joey laughed, and lunged at Daniel playfully, “Oh you motherfucker!” he exclaimed, grasping wildly for Daniel's arm, but Daniel dodged him, laughing now as well.

“That's what you get, sweeetie!” He laughed, evading all of Joey's attempts to playfully attack him. Joey switched tactics then, drawing his hand back and sweeping the water forward, successfully splashing Daniel in the face. 

Daniel lurched forward and grabbed both of Joey's wrists before he could splash him again, and they both stood there, chest deep in the water, smiling at each other while they tried to catch their breath. 

“I love you,” Joey said, smiling brightly up at Daniel who was still firmly holding his wrists.

“You're annoying,” Daniel replied, trying to stifle another grin from breaking over his face.

“I love youuuu,” Joey repeated again, in a sing song voice, trying to reach his restrained hands towards Daniel.

Daniel sighed dramatically, “I love you, too, nasty.” He released Joey's wrists and Joey immediately closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck and hopping up so he could wrap his legs around his waist as well.

Daniel kissed him then, forgetting about all the things they should be doing right now, forgetting that Joey was the asshole who pushed him into the pool in all his clothes. Okay, not forgetting, he'd have to get more revenge later, but pushing it out of his mind as he savored the feeling of holding Joey in his arms, the feeling of Joey's so familiar lips working over his mouth, the feeling of the summer sunshine washing over their joined faces, and the feeling of overwhelming happiness now that they were finally moving into their home together, after so much planning and waiting and working. He couldn't wait to spend his life with Joey here, even if he was an annoying little cretin who pushed him into the pool.

He worked his hands down the back of Joey’s soaked shirt, moving one hand underneath and stroking up the soft, smooth, skin of his back. Then moving both hands down to cup his ass and pull him in closer to his body, Joey responded by gently nipping at his bottom lip, and lacing his fingers through his hair and gripping firmly.

They'd have to get out soon, get on with their day and everything they had to get done...not to mention figure out a dry clothes situation since they hadn't moved any clothes in yet… but in this moment, he was going to be content and kiss his love in the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or send me an ask on tumblr if you want more stories! I'm not motivated to write unless I'm getting that sweet sweet praise, lol.


End file.
